Competition
by maulaChan
Summary: Friendship,Rivalry,Love,Hate,mewarnai kehidupan Sakura dan Hinata. gimana cara mereka survive?.Baca Aja. Review oke.NaruSaku,SasuHina. onesided Naruhina,Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Chara di fic ini milik Bang Kishi

Competition

prolog

.

.

.

.

Saat Takdir Memaksa Dua Orang Bertolak Belakang Sebagai Sahabat

"Senang bisa bekerjsama denganmu!"

"Aku juga"

.

.

.

Rivalmu Adalah Sahabatmu

"Waaah kerennya, Sakura lagi-lagi dapat medali emas di pertandingan karate tingkat nasional"

"Saya ucapkan selamat kepada Hinata Hyuuga yang telah memraih emas dalam kompetisi panahan"

"Hebat, sekali lagi SMA Konoha memenangkan pertandingan Voli

berkat kerjasama Hinata Hyuuga dan Sakura Haruno"

.

.

.

Saat Persahabatan Teruji Oleh Cinta

"KAU tau khan aku menyukainya,

kenapa malah bertunangan dengannya?"

"Aku menyukai Sasuke sudah lama,

tapi kenapa kau terima lamaran Uchiha?"

.

.

.

Dinding Perusak Persahabatan Harus Dihancurkan

"Demi sekolah jangan temui. . . .

Hinata"

Sakura"

.

.

.

Bersatu Karena Ssaling Membutuhkan

"Sakura aku akan membantumu untuk bisa memasak"

"Hinata aku akan mengajarimu agar lebih percaya diri"

.

.

.

coming soon

.

.

.

So What Do U Think? Need to Publish Or Not

maulaChan


	2. Chapter 2

Trim's buat yang udah ngereview chap 1.

oke! Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Introduction

* * *

"Ibu, aku berangkat!" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan keluar rumah

Sakura seorang gadis ceria, ramah, populer serta keberuntungan disetiap langkah kakinya

"Kankuro-san"

"Sakura, kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu, bagaimana kalo kita berangkat bersama!" ujar seorang laki-laki berambut hitam bernama Kankuro

Sakura mengangguk

Ditengah jalan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil taksi berhenti dihadapan mereka kemudian keluarlah seorang pria berambut putih dan berkacamata.

"Kabuto-senpai!"

"Sakura, perjalanan menuju sekolah sangatlah jauh, mari saya tawarkan perjalanan gratis asalkan kau mau berangkat bersamaku"

Sembari tersenyum Sakura memasuki mobil sedan berwarna kuning.

Kankuro yang tersenyum lebar pun hampir masuk tetapi malah dicegat oleh Kabuto dengan alasan

'_This just for the ladies' _sambil memasuki taksi dan meninggalkan pemuda malang sendirian.

* * *

**Didepan gerbang sekolah**

"Arigato Kabuto-senpai!" ujar Sakura seraya meninggalkan Kabuto dengan pikirannya masih di atas awan

Tidak cuma ramah, Sakura merupakan gadis paling cantik di SMA Konoha, dengan tubuh langsing, rambut Pink yang menawan serta mata Hijau emeraldnya yang memikat, membuat semua pria di SMA Konoha naksir berat sama dirinya. Prestasi dibidang akademik dan olahraga terutama Karate tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, dia adalah idola bagi semua siswa SMA konoha

Tetapi '_nobody perfect'_ berlaku pula pada Sakura dengan semua kelebihan yang dimiliki, Sakura ternyata memiliki satu kelemahan yaitu tidak bisa memasak.

"Saaakura-chan"

Salah seorang siswa bertubuh tambun memanggil dan mendekatinya, namun seperti biasa dia selalu tidak peduli dan terus berjalan dilorong-lorong SMA konoha

"Hah..hah..hah..., Sakura sayang kupanggil kok tidak menyahut?" tanyanya dengan napas terengah-engah

yang ditanya malah cuek dan terus saja berjalan

1 kali dicuekin bukan berarti tidak ada jalan, maka diapun mencoba lebih keras lagi

"Sakura, kali ini aku membuat kue yang pasti kamu suka! Ini adalah hasil eksperimenku yang terbaru"

Sakura lagi-lagi cuek malah semakin mempercepat jalannya

dicuekin berkali-kali tidak membuat pemuda tambun tersebut tidak menyerah, malah dia bertekad untuk menceritakan cake yang baru saja dibuat dari jerih payahnya

"Ini adalah _'tomato cake'_ , bahan dasarnya adalah tomat, krimnya juga terbuat dari campuran tomat, sehingga rasanya enak, . . . . "

Mendengar kata '_tomat'_, dirinya langsung berhenti, berbalik kemudian memotong pembicaraan pria tambun tersebut.

"Choji, aku ambil cake-nya yach!" berjalan sambil membawa cake yang barusan diambilnya dari pemuda bernama Choji. Merasa sudah berhasil, Choji tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil ngeloyor pergi

Perasaan senang sedang dirasakan Sakura saat ini, pasalnya dia memiliki skenario untuk memikat seorang pria yang disukainya. Dengan cake berbahan cake yang dibuatnya oleh Choji, perasaan cinta Sakura pasti akan sampai kepadanya. Maka dari itu sakura mencari si-pemuda di ruangan di seluruh sekolah

Tidak beberapa lama Sakura menemukan pemuda yang diincarnya selama ini. Dia sedang berdiri menghadap sebuah jendela besar sehingga membuat kulit putihnya bercahaya, mata hitam yang tajam namun cantik, rambut hitam yang indah, kepribadian yang cool serta kepopulerannya di sekolah membuatnya menjadi cowok idaman Sakura.

_Yup_ cowok itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha

Berbekal keyakinan hati, dia mendekati sang pangeran kemudian setelah yakin mendapatkan perhatiannya Sakura memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna pink, sejenak Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah bingung. Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung tersenyum dan berkata

"Ini untukmu, terimalah" tersenyum seraya menyodorkan bingkisannya lebih dekat

Sasuke menunjuk dirinya

Sakura mengangguk dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum yang membuat semua pria tergila-gila

Setelah melalui berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya Sasuke pun menerima bingkisan berwarna pink yang dihiasi pita merah.

_(dalam bayangan sakura)_

Perlahan-lahan dia membuka penutupnya, lalu Sasuke tersenyum dan segera memboyong Sakura menuju kekuil untuk merayakan pernikahan dan mereka akan memiliki banyak anak, hidup bersama dan bahagia selamanya.

**Didalam kehidupan sebenarnya**

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke membuka penutupnya, kemudian wajahnya berubah suram, cemberut dan terpancar ekspresi menjijikan dari matanya.

Kiba yang baru datang dan melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang aneh segera melihat kedalam box yang dipegangnya. Matanya langsung membelalak dan tanpa tahu malu tertawa terbahak-bahak

Sakura dikala itu sedang dialam mimpi, gara-gara suara tawa Kiba jadi terbangun dari lamunannya. Dia bengong melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang campur aduk, dia segera melihat keadalam isi box yang dipegang Sasuke, terkejutlah dia begitulah mengetahui tulisan diatas cake tersebut.

"HA HA HA Sasuke HA HA ternyata kau HA HA . . . . . "

Dengan ekspresi yang masih sama Sasuke memberikan bingkisan yang sudah terbuka penutupnya kembali pada Sakura, kemudian pergi sambil diikuti Kiba yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sakura pun tidak kalah murka dengan aura api yang mengelilinginya, dia berjalan dan berteriak memanggil nama siempunya yang bertanggung jawab.

"CHOJI AKAMICHI"

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Kiba pergi dengan perasaan masing-masing meninggalkan sebuah cake lezat terbuat dari tomat lengkap dengan hiasan disertai sebuah kalimat _'I LOVE YOU BY CHOJI' _yang tertulis, tertata dengan sangat cantik diatas cake tersebut.

* * *

Sebuah kendaraaan mewah berwarna hitam berhenti didepan gerbang SMA Konoha. Pintu dibuka oleh sang bodyguard kemudian keluarlah seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warna indigonya serta memakai seragam SMA konoha.

Setelah mengangguk pada sang bodyguard, sigadis itu berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Sigadis yang notabene adalah Hinata Hyuuga merupakan gadis yang manis, ramah,serta populer.

Perawakannya yang imut, serta munculnya semburat merah yang terkadang menghiasi kedua pipinya membuatnya tidak hanya tampak cantik tapi juga manis. Ciri-ciri fisik seorang Hyuuga tampak jelas pada Hinata, dengan mata lavender yang unik dan kulit putih naturalnya. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Hinata selalu memancarkan keanggunan yang luar biasa.

Seorang Hyuuga harus bisa menonjolkan prestasi disegala bidang terutama bidang akademis. Hinata pun demikian, walaupun bukan seorang juara umum tetapi pengetahuannya dibidang intelektual sangat banyak, bidang olahraga tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Yang paling menonjol dari Hinata adalah kemampuaannya dalam melakukan pekerjaan layaknya ibu rumah tangga seperti memasak, menjahit baju serta pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya sehingga dia dijuluki _'Nadeshiko Yamato'_

Cantik, seorang Hyuuga yang ramah, anggun, pintar memasak, hal ini semua membuat dirinya populer dimana semua laki-laki ingin menjadi kekasihnya sementara semua perempuan ingin seperti dirinya.

Namun sayanganya ada satu kelemahan pada diri seorang Hyuuga Hinata, yang mana membuat dirinya gagap, gugup, gelisah, bingung semuanya menjadi satu. Naruto, dialah objek penyebab Hinata berubah kepribadian 180 derajat dari ke-Hyuugaanya.

**Saat jam makan siang**

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kalo kita makan siang bersama?" ajak seorang teman sekelasnya bernama Ino

Hinata hanya mengeleng pelan seraya memegang sebuah kotak bento tepat didadanya

Ino yang melihat bento di tangan Hinata cuma bisa tersenyum.

"oke, aku pergi dulu kekantin!" ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar kelas

"Ganbatte, ne!" ucapnya setelah didepan pintu

**Dilorong sekolah**

Dari kejauhan Hinata melihat sosok Naruto berjalan kearahnya. Perasaan gugup, nervous dan gelisah menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Benar-benar bukan ciri Hyuuga. Namun dia bertekad untuk menyerahkan bento buatannya kepada Naruto.

Demi menenangkan diri, Hinata menutup mata dan melakukan sistem pernapasan yang dipelajari dari ayahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Hinata langsung berbalik seraya menyerahkan bentonya kedepan, tentu saja dengan posisi tubuh agak membungkuk. Setelah beberapa lama dikarenakan tidak juga mendapat respon dari orang didepannya Hinata lebih nervous lagi.

_'Bagaimana ini, kenapa dia tidak bereaksi juga, apa itu artinya sebuah penolakkan'_ pikir Hinata dalam hati

"Kumohon, terimalah ini" pinta Hinata

setelah beberapa lama tidak mendapat reaksi, akhirnya laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara

"Ini untukku" ujar sipemuda tadi sambil mengambil kotak bento yang ada ditangan Hinata

Hinata kaget campur bingung

_'sejak kapan suara Naruto berubah menjadi ngeBass kayak gini?' _pikir Hinata

Dan diapun memberikan diri untuk mendongkak keatas. Terkejutlah Hinata saat menyadari bahwa sosok dihadapannya bukanlah si rambut duren berwarna kuning dengan kulit kecoklatan melainkan sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kulit putih. Merasa kecewa Hinata pun merebut kembali kotak bentonya dan berbalik pergi.

Melihat Hinata pergi, si-lelaki malah mengikutinya

Merasa risih karena diikuti, Hinata pun mempercepat jalannya. Tetapi lelaki tadi juga mempercepat jalannya

Hinata menghela napas lalu berbalik

"Sasuke jangan ikutin aku terus, aku mau makan sendirian"

Lelaki yang bernama Sasuke cuma tersenyum

"Kau kecewa ya, karena aku bukan Naruto"

"Iya"

Seketika itu senyum Sasuke menghilang.

"Kalo begitu aku pergi saja" ujarnya sambil berbalik

Mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke yang mulai menjauh, Hinata pun berbalik

"Jangan pergi!" mendengar teriakan Hinata, Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba kemudian melihat kearahnya

Dengan menundukkan wajahnya Hinata berujar " Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan ini semua " mengangkat kepala lalu tersenyum kearah sasuke" makanlah bersamaku!"

Sejenak Sasuke terkesiap lalu tersenyum seraya berjalan menuju Hinata.

.

.

**TBC**

selesai sudah dech!

Next chapter : **The Rivalry**

Give me R.E.I.E.W

MaulaChan


End file.
